Life's A Dance26
by ks
Summary: Scott talks with his mom...Ezra does a little soul searching...alot more happens...PLEASE REVIEW!


  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they really motivate me. And, yes, I do read them, every single word!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
Life's A Dance26  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.-unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott slowly walked up the steps of Peter's office. He was in no rush at all, and would probably still be making his way up the hill if Peter hadn't been right beside him giving him a nudge every time he slowed down. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be on death row. The silence on campus was deathly, and many people had stopped what they were doing to stare at him. He continued telling himself it would all be ok, but just the thought of possibly leaving Horizon made him sick. This place was his home, he had a family, and he had Shelby-whom he loved. He also knew he wasn't ready to leave, he wasn't ready to go back out into the real world. Not ready to face his dad-who still didn't believe him about the whole Elaine thing, and not ready to face his old friends. It was like Peter had always told him though, 'when you are ready, you will know it', and Scott knew he wasn't ready. He still remembered the feeling he had gotten hours earlier when he had found out about what happened to David. His heart had stopped beating and his blood was raging. He wanted to pound David's father for putting him through such hell, but he knew that wouldn't do any good. That was another thing-he knew that he wasn't ready to go back into the real world, because his raging temper was still raging. He hadn't gotten over everything that happened to him, it seemed that over the summer he had relapsed. He hadn't done drugs or anything, but being in the house that all the bad stuff had happened in…he shook the thought out of his head, not wanting to remember those awful nights. He looked up and jumped back as Peter touched his shoulder…  
  
Peter gave Scott a concerned look, he was seeming 'spacey'  
  
Peter: You ok man?  
  
Scott looked at the ground and nodded his head  
  
Scott: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Peter was still concerned, but he didn't want to push it  
  
Peter: Ok then, let's go.  
  
They walked into the main building, Peter making sure he was right in step with Scott. They both stopped once they got to the door of Peter's office. Scott rubbed a hand through his hair, getting more and more nervous by the second. Peter sensed Scott's nervousness and put a hand on his shoulder  
  
Peter: Look man, if there's something you want to talk about, let me know. Don't leave me hanging like this  
  
Scott took in a deep breath, wondering if there was anything he needed to talk about. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, it was like all his thoughts were jumbled together and he couldn't think straightly. He slowly shook his head 'no'  
  
Peter wasn't totally convinced, but he nodded his head. He patted Scott on the shoulder and turned to walk away  
  
Peter: See you in a few then, and remember everything we've taught you while you are in there  
  
Scott nodded his head, knowing what Peter meant. He took in a deep breath and put his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra: CRAP, CRAP, CRAP.   
  
He waved his hands in disgust, not knowing what was going on with him. He had left Jacky sitting there stunned, but he was more stunned then her. He felt liking kicking himself right about now, but knew he wouldn't be able to get his leg up to his face.  
  
"Maybe I'll fall on something," he thought to himself disgustedly   
  
He pulled his hood over his head and began walking, not knowing where he was going. He put his hands in his pocket and clinched his fists, trying to refrain from hitting himself right in the jaw. He rolled his eyes in disgust and confusion.   
  
Ezra: I like Daisy. I like Daisy. I like Daisy.   
  
He picked up his pace, walking as fast as his legs could carry him  
  
Ezra: Then why is Jacky coming into the picture?  
  
He looked around, needing a place to sit and think, but away from anything sharp so he wouldn't hurt himself- which is what he felt like doing at the moment. He walked towards the docks, and once he got to them, walked half way down, sitting in the middle of them as not to push himself into the water.   
  
"I deserve to freeze to death though," he thought to himself annoyed.  
  
Deep down he was kicking himself- hard. He pulled his legs up under him as to where he was sitting Indian style, then he put each elbow on a different leg, followed by placing his chin in his hands.  
  
Ezra: Hmmp.   
  
He knew he was being stubborn, but he was just trying to hide his confusion from the world  
  
"Maybe I should borrow some of Daisy's makeup and just be honest about it," he sighed to himself.   
  
Ezra: Daisy…see, I think about her all the time, even when I'm really ticked.  
  
He smiled to himself, glad he did think about her  
  
Ezra: Then there's Jacky…she made me laugh when I felt like blowing myself up…which I'm still considering.  
  
He laughed at the thought of Jacky, but his look turned to a solemn one at the thought of blowing himself up  
  
Ezra: At least it would take me out of this  
  
He motioned his hand outwards-towards everything.  
  
He shook the thought out of his head. Deep down he knew Horizon was his home, the only real one he had ever had.   
  
He sighed in frustration  
  
"If only I could talk with Daisy about this," he thought to himself-a bit sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie tapped on the window, hoping Juliete would hear him and let him in. He knew that if he were to get caught he would get shuns for forever, but he had to say was too important to wait. He pulled himself up and tapped on the window a little harder this time. Nothing happened…  
  
"Oh, come on Jules," he sighed frustrated and impatiently.  
  
He dropped himself down and looked up at the window-- which was about seven feet off the ground. He jumped up again, this time missing the window seal and falling to the ground---hard and noisy.  
  
"Holy .…," he bit his tongue.   
  
He was in pain. He maneuvered himself so he was up against the wall and in the shadows, just incase the nurse had heard the loud collision. He gasped for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. Once he had caught his breath he closed his eyes, trying to make the pain go away. He looked down at his left arm, and then at his elbow.  
  
Auggie: Dern, now Peter's gonna really let me have it.  
  
He slowly took off his button up shirt, deciding that he wouldn't freeze to death in just a short sleeve, and began trying to stop the bleeding. He worked on his elbow first, which was swollen and looked pretty bad.  
  
"Wait til Mama hears about this," he thought to himself, a little amused.  
  
He tore his shirt and wrapped part of it around his elbow. It was nothing new to him, he had learned how to bandage himself while on the streets. That knowledge was really coming in handy now as he put his hand to his forehead. He brought it back down  
  
"Bleeding there too" he sighed to himself.   
  
He wrapped the rest of his arm and eventually had stopped the bleeding on the forehead  
  
"Nothing but a lil' scratch," he thought to himself.  
  
He slowly stood up and wiped some of the dirt off his clothes. He braced himself up against the building-- his head was spinning.   
  
"All this for Jules," he laughed to himself while smiling and shaking his head.   
  
After everything had stopped spinning and he felt like he had all his senses back, he furrowed his brow.  
  
Auggie: How'm I gonna get to see her?  
  
He rubbed his hand, the one had hadn't hurt, over the back of his neck in confusion.  
  
"Auggie"  
  
He quickly turned around to see Jeff standing there. He held up his hands  
  
Auggie: Look man I can…  
  
Jeff pointed towards Auggie  
  
Jeff: What happened to you, are you ok?  
  
Auggie furrowed his brow and then realized what Jeff was talking about. He looked down at his wrapped arm and cursed himself for wearing a colored shirt that was easy to see in the dark  
  
Auggie: Yeah man, it's cool  
  
Jeff looked at him concerned  
  
Jeff: Were you trying to get into the nurses' station?  
  
Auggie looked at the ground, and then back up at Jeff  
  
Auggie: I w…  
  
Jeff held up his hand  
  
Jeff: Say no more, Miss. Wiliker just probably didn't hear you. Come on and I will get you in there so those cuts can get cleaned.  
  
Auggie was about to object, but smiled to himself. Going to the nurses' station meant getting to see Jules. He nodded his head  
  
Auggie: Ok man  
  
Jeff gave him a supportive smile, and began walking towards the door --Auggie followed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jacky looked at the door, that Ezra had recently walked out of, confused. She rolled her eyes  
  
Jacky: Was it something I said?  
  
She stood up and gave the punching bag a little punch and walked over to a little table that was in the far corner. She jumped up and sat on top of it. She leaned back on her elbows, trying to figure things out.  
  
Jacky: Life-guess you ain't supposed to get it, huh?  
  
She gave a little sneer. She tried to stop her mind from wondering, but she couldn't help it. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping they wouldn't come back…  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Jacky: Come on Jason, my room is upstairs, we can watch the game up there.  
  
She opened the door and walked into her hour, Jason followed. It was the night of the Super Bowl and she had her money on the Rams, all one hundred bucks. Jason rolled his eyes and followed her up the stairs.   
Once in her room, Jacky turned on the TV and called her buddy Frank to make sure her bet still stood. She talked to him on the phone and watched as Jason took the nights' food supplies out of his bag. Once she got off the phone she walked over to her door and locked it so her stepbrothers wouldn't bother her…again.  
  
  
It was halftime now and about an hour and fifteen minutes had gone by without interruption. Her team was ahead, but only by a touchdown. She looked over at Jason who was asleep on her bed  
  
"He never could stay up when his team was losing," she laughed to herself.  
  
She turned on her boom box and pulled her headphones on, her back facing the door. She watched as they showed highlights from the first half. She would clap every now and then when a good play was made. Half time was over and she stood up to wake Jason, but she felt a hand placed firmly on her shoulder and her knees locked beneath her, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up in shock. Aaron and Tommy were standing over her with evil smirks on their faces. She closed her eyes, hoping, praying, nothing would happen to her. Aaron knelt down by her side and stroked her face  
  
Aaron: Hey there little sis  
  
She cringed as he kissed her on the cheek  
  
Aaron: How is my favorite sister doing?  
  
She tried to swallow, but the lump in her throat was too great.  
  
She watched as Tommy walked over to Jason and sat on him. Jason woke up, and tried to fight Tommy off of him, but he wouldn't move. Tommy laughed at the site  
  
Tommy: Geez little boy, why even try?   
  
Tommy grabbed Jason by the neck and forced him to lie down. He then began choking the boy  
  
Jacky closed her eyes. Jason was her best friend, why couldn't they just leave him alone?  
  
Aaron laid down beside Jacky and began whispering in her ear…  
  
Aaron: How much do you have riding on the game tonight, sis?  
  
Jacky tried to speak, but nothing would come out.   
  
Aaron: I said HOW MUCH.  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to calm her nerves  
  
Jacky: One hundred  
  
Aaron blew in her ear and moved her hair out of her face  
  
Aaron: Is that all?  
  
Jacky slowly nodded her head 'yes'  
  
Aaron slowly sat up and laughed at the site of Tommy tying a shirtless Jason to the bedpost   
  
Aaron: And how much of that are you going to give to me?  
  
Jacky: All of it.  
  
Aaron: I didn't hear you, speak up  
  
Jacky spoke in between clinched teeth  
  
Jacky: ALL OF IT.  
  
She clinched her teeth as Aaron patted her on the face  
  
Aaron: Good doggy   
  
He laughed as he stood up. Instead of walking over her, he stepped on her, making her yell in pain.  
  
Aaron: Sorry sis, parents aren't here tonight, you'll have to yell louder than that.  
  
He laughed as he walked over to Tommy who had cut big clumps of Jason's hair  
  
Jason: Bastards  
  
They both laughed at him, and each took a punch at him. He leaned over in pain as they left the room  
  
Tommy: See you later, sis.  
  
Aaron: We know you're looking forward to it.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
Jacky sat there hunched over. She hated the memory of that night, it would always haunt her though when she thought she had found a friend, and she thought that tonight she had found a friend in Ezra.   
  
"They're always going to be there to ruin my life," she thought to herself coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie thanked the nurse and watched as she walked out of the room, followed by Jeff. He looked over at Juliete and saw her sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself and quickly but silently went through the drawers until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Got it," he said under his breath.  
  
He found a pen and looked at the small sheet of paper in front of him. He took in a deep breath and smiled to himself. He started to write  
  
*WRITING*  
  
Jules, I love you too.  
  
  
He quickly folded the paper and walked over to Juliete's bedside--as noiselessly as possible so Jeff wouldn't hear him. He tucked the paper in her hand and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He quickly walked back over to the door, just in time. Jeff walked in and nodded his head towards the door  
  
Jeff: Ok Auggie, let's get you to the dorm.  
  
Auggie nodded his head and took a quick look over at Juliete. He smiled to himself and followed Jeff out of the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott took in a deep breath and swung the door open. He slowly closed it behind it and smiled as his mom ran up to him and embraced him in a hug  
  
Susan: Scott, it's so good to see you're ok.  
  
She held his face in her hands and smiled at him  
  
Susan: You really know how to scare me  
  
Scott nodded his head and smiled at her  
  
Scott: Sorry about that mom   
  
Susan smiled at him and waved her hand  
  
Susan: Ah, forget about it  
  
Scott smiled at her and put his hands in his pockets. He looked around the room, he usually knew how to talk to his mom, but he couldn't find the right words right now. He shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: So…what you want to talk about?  
  
Susan smiled at him and walked over and sat on Peter's couch. She patted the spot next to her and Scott walked over and sat by her.  
  
They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes  
  
Susan: Scott, you have always been able to come to me when something was bothering you.   
  
Scott nodded his head and Susan gave him a small smile  
  
Susan: Is something bothering you?  
  
Scott looked at the ground and shook his head  
  
Scott: I don't know mom, I'm just confused.  
  
A confused look crossed her face  
  
Susan: Well let me try and help you, Scott. I'm a fairly good listener  
  
He looked up, smiled at her, and nodded his head  
  
Scott: Yeah, I know you are.   
  
She smiled at him  
  
Susan: Well then…  
  
He gave a little laugh, but then he started to feel nervous  
  
Scott: I just want to know why dad wanted to give me up?  
  
He looked at the ground, almost ashamed  
  
Susan: Scott, it isn't like that. He loves you, he just had a hard summer  
  
Scott looked up at his mom  
  
Scott: Yeah, well, it was better than mine. He went on business trips and I got left at home all summer, mom. Not exactly my idea of a fun summer  
  
She gave him a sympathetic look  
  
Susan: Honey, you could have come and stayed with me.   
  
Scott: I was supposed to spend a summer with dad. We were gonna have fun and I wanted him to forgive me so bad. That's never gonna happen though, mom 'cause he thinks all this stuff that happened was my fault.   
  
Scott laughed at the ground  
  
Scott: Funny how things are always my fault huh  
  
Susan: Scott, don't think like that. Your father loves you  
  
Scott looked up at her  
  
Scott: Yeah, well he got a funny way of showing it  
  
Susan looked around, not knowing what to say in this situation.  
  
Susan: Scott, I can't make you believe that your father loves you, but I think that deep down inside you know he does.  
  
Scott looked at the ground, and then nodded his head at his mom  
  
Scott: I know he does  
  
Susan smiled at her son's maturity   
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Scott got the courage to ask what had been bothering him all week  
  
Scott: So is he gonna give me up?  
  
Susan looked out the window  
  
Susan: No Scott. He was just going through some tough times. He didn't mean what he said  
  
Scott looked at the ground with mixed emotions  
  
Susan: However, if you feel that you are ready to go him, you can.  
  
Scott looked at her shocked.  
  
Scott: I can?  
  
She smiled at him and nodded her head 'yes'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laura tossed and turned. The nightmare was back, only this time she couldn't wake herself up to get it to stop. She kept seeing flashing lights and hearing screaming. She cringed in pain as she remembered the sight of the lifeless boy laying in front of her.   
  
Laura: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please…  
  
She began crying, but she still couldn't wake up. She watched as the ambulance pulled up and they ran over and began working on the motionless boy. The cops were holding his shocked parents back, and a crowd had gathered. They were all looking at the boy, and at her. She watched as they all whispered and pointed at her, as they put the boy on the stretcher and sped off, sirens blowing and people staring at her. A policeman and come to talk with her, and he had put her in his car and driven her to the police station. She had slept there that night in a nice room with a physician by her side.   
  
She bolted up in bed, her pupils wide and heartbeat going crazy. She breathed heavily and slowly laid back down, shivering.   
  
"Please let the nightmares go away," she said to herself between sobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Susan smiled at her son  
  
Susan: Yes, Scott, the decision is yours  
  
Scott stood up and began pacing the room, rubbing a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: Why are you doing this to me? Why are ya'll confusing me like this? Do you have to do it? Is it some sick pleasure? I think things are going good and then you and dad come up with some announcement that screw everything up.  
  
Susan watched and listened, confused at her son's reaction. She thought he would be happy, but he seemed upset. She stood up and slowly walked over to him  
  
Susan: Scott, is everything ok?  
  
He stopped pacing and looked at his mom  
  
Scott: I'm sorry, mom  
  
She smiled at him and nodded her head understandingly   
  
Scott: I just thought that…  
  
He motioned his hand, not knowing the word he was looking for. Susan gave him a confused look  
  
Susan: It's ok Scott.  
  
He looked at the ground  
  
Scott: No  
  
Susan looked at her son confused  
  
Scott: No, I'm not ready to leave Horizon. God, dad should know that better than anyone  
  
He rubbed a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: I'm not ready to leave, I- I haven't healed or whatever you want to call it.  
  
Susan looked at her son concerned  
  
Susan: I thought you had gotten past the Elaine experience  
  
Scott gave a small smile  
  
Scott: Nah, I told them about it and that was the first step and stuff, but that's nothin'  
  
Susan looked at her son confused  
  
Susan: This school isn't helping you  
  
He furrowed his brow  
  
Scott: Yeah it's helping me, but it's not gonna help me like overnight. I can't just leave  
  
He rubbed a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: This is my family   
  
They stood there in silence for a minute and then Susan smiled at her son  
  
Susan: You have really grown up Scott, I'm very proud of you  
  
The concerned look left Scott's face as a small smile crossed it. He nodded his head  
  
Scott: Thanks, mom.  
  
She smiled at her son and embraced him in another hug  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby sat on the steps of the girls' dorm. Her hands were clasped together as she was chewing on her fingernails, slightly rocking back and forth. She was worried that Scott would have to go home, and she didn't know what she would do without him. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She sat there in silence a few more minutes. She looked behind her at the sound of the door to the girls' dorm opening. She watched as Sophie walked out. She turned her attention back to her fingernails, and didn't move as Sophie sat down beside her.  
  
Sophie: Hey  
  
Shelby nodded her head, acknowledging Sophie  
  
Sophie gave her a concerned look  
  
Sophie: You ok?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders and Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Scott talking with his mom now?  
  
Shelby nodded her head 'yes'  
  
Sophie 'clicked' her tongue and looked around the campus, and then focused her attention on the stars  
  
Sophie: Ever wonder why God made the stars?  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* No, I'm too busy wondering why He made me   
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Everybody wonders that at some point I their life Shelby.  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes…  
  
Shelby turned her head to face Sophie  
  
Shelby: You have wondered about that, too?  
  
Sophie nodded her head yes and looked at the ground  
  
Sophie: Many times. Many times…  
  
Shelby: What did you come up with?  
  
Sophie put her hands on her knees and shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: Well, I can't say I know for sure, but I do believe that there is a reason for everything  
  
Shelby gave a little sneer  
  
Shelby: I'd like to know why I had to live on the streets on do what I did to stay alive  
  
Sophie sighed, she had a feeling Shelby would bring this up  
  
Sophie: I can't tell you the reason for that Shelby, but there is one.  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: Such as…  
  
Sophie looked at her  
  
Sophie: Maybe it helped you grow into a stronger person.   
  
Shelby chewed on her fingernail, letting what Sophie said sink in. She shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: Maybe  
  
Sophie smiled at her  
  
Sophie: Or maybe it happened so you could come here and meet people who care about you. Maybe even so you could meet Scott…  
  
Shelby smiled and rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: I had a feeling you were going there  
  
Sophie shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: Can't blame me for trying  
  
Shelby looked at her hands  
  
Shelby: Maybe you're right though  
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Maybe I am  
  
Shelby smirked at Sophie  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Guess miracles do happen…you got something right  
  
Sophie gave her a small smile, not in the mood to lecture anyone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott pulled away from his mom's embrace and stared at her with worried eyes  
  
Scott: Will you do something for me?  
  
Susan looked at him in confusion, but nodded her head 'yes'  
  
Scott: We'll you tell my group that you're sorry   
  
Susan looked at the ground  
  
Scott: Please, mom?  
  
Susan looked up at his pleading eyes  
  
"I never could say know when he gave me that look," she laughed to herself  
  
Susan: Scott, I think your friends officially hate me after what I said  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: Could you blame them?  
  
She gave him a hurt look, but knew he was right  
  
Susan: I guess you are right.  
  
Scott nodded his head  
  
Scott: You'll tell them tomorrow at group then?  
  
She looked at the ground again  
  
Scott: Please…  
  
She looked up at him and nodded her head 'yes'  
  
Susan: Ok Scott, I will do it for you  
  
Scott shook his head  
  
Scott: No mom, I want you to do it because you are really sorry  
  
She looked at him and saw the solemn look on his face  
  
Susan: Ok, I am sorry, and I will tell them that.  
  
He smiled at her and nodded his head  
  
Scott: Good   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby sat up straight and sighed out of pure exhaustion. Sophie looked over at her concerned  
  
Sophie: Been a rough day for you, too, huh?  
  
Shelby nodded her head 'yes'. She leaned back onto her elbows  
  
Shelby: I'm just tired  
Sophie smiled at her  
  
Sophie: Me and you both  
  
Shelby gave a small smile  
  
Shelby: Have any more clever sayings for me to think about?  
  
Sophie smirked at her  
  
Sophie: Maybe…  
  
Shelby: That's good  
  
She looked at the ground, knowing Sophie was bursting inside, wanting to tell her the saying  
  
Sophie: Ok, do you want to hear it?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: Whatever…  
  
She didn't want to seem too anxious to Sophie  
  
Sophie stood up, knowing Shelby would want to be alone.   
  
Sophie: There are always two choices, two paths to take. One is easy. And its only reward is that it is easy.  
  
Sophie patted Shelby on the shoulder and walked off.  
  
Sophie: Good night Shelby.   
  
  
Sophie walked away, glad that Shelby was beginning to open up to her a little. She smiled to herself. Laura was opening up to her, and now Shelby…  
  
"Maybe today isn't such a bad one after all," she thought to herself.  
  
She covered her mouth and yawned  
  
"Doesn't mean it wasn't exhausting though," she thought to herself tiredly.  
  
  
Shelby watched as Sophie walked away. She thought about the two paths Scott had to choose from, and which one would be the easiest.   
  
"If he goes home and starts drugs, that would be easy for him," she thought to herself. "If he stays here anf goes against the odds…"  
  
She chewed on her fingernails, the anticipation was killing her…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Susan looked at her son, she could tell something was still bothering him  
  
Susan: What else is bothering you, Scott?  
  
He rubbed a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: There is something else…  
  
She looked at him confused  
  
Scott: I-I want you to apologize to Shelby  
  
She looked at him confused  
  
Susan: I am going to apologize to your group, son  
  
Scott shook his head  
  
Scott: I want you--I need you-- to apologize to Shelby ma.  
  
Susan looked at her son's pleading eyes. She smiled at him  
  
Susan: She is really that important to you?  
  
Scott put his hands in his pocket and nodded his head  
  
Scott: Yeah, ma, she is.  
  
Susan smiled at her son, seeing the excitement in him  
  
Scott: Remember that saying you told me when you were here before?  
  
She thought for a moment, and then smiled at him, nodding her head 'yes'  
  
Susan: Friends are two people sharing one soul?  
  
Scott nodded his head  
  
Scott: Yeah. That's the one  
  
She looked at him, waiting for him to continue  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.  
  
Scott: Well…that's sorta how I feel about Shelby  
  
Susan smiled at her son  
  
Susan: I know that she makes you happy, Scott. I could tell the first time I saw you with her.  
  
Scott furrowed his brow  
  
Scott: Then why did you say that to Peter?  
  
Susan shook her head and shrugged her shoulders  
  
Susan: I guess it was the overprotective mother coming out of me  
  
He smiled at her  
  
Scott: So you like her?  
  
Susan smiled at him and nodded her head  
  
Susan: If you're happy, I'm happy.  
  
He gave her a hug  
  
Scott: Thanks mom  
  
They both walked out of Peter's office  
  
"Now I gotta go talk to Shelby," Scott thought to himself excited.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Next: Scott talks with Shelby  
  
Sophie and Peter talk  
  
Ezra does something a little stupid…  
  
David finds out about Laura  
  
A LOT more….  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW…12?  



End file.
